


Hurricane

by voiceoftreas0n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Invasion, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired by Edge of Tomorrow, Military Science Fiction, Mulan!AU, this took forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceoftreas0n/pseuds/voiceoftreas0n
Summary: Five years ago, humanity found itself at war with an adversary it never could’ve prepared for: the Galra Empire. Lives were lost, blood was shed and while alliances were formed with the inter-system Galra Rebellion, even the smallest victory came with a price.For Lieutenant Colonel Takashi Shirogane, that meant sacrificing his own team and losing an arm in the process.For Katie Holt, it was her brother Matt returning home critically injured from a suicide mission and their father being presumed dead despite Matt’s insistence that he was still alive.For the rest of the world, a mandate that required one able-bodied person, preferably male, from each household to enlist in the Galaxy Garrison to join the battle and serve the Rebellion.Determined to find her father and avenge her brother, Katie makes the decision of the lifetime: take Matt’s place in the Garrison posing as the youngest Holt son Pidge Gunderson-Holt, and hopefully reach into the ranks high enough to be sent off on a rescue mission.It seemed simple enough.Never before could she have been more wrong.





	

Five years ago, humanity was still busy asking the question, “Is there life on other planets?’

‘Are we truly alone in the universe?’

‘Do aliens exist?’

What they should have asked was this: ‘What should we do if the aliens found us first?’

The answer to that question could have saved a hundred million lives. Or at least, one can hope that it could.

Had they just asked that question five years ago.

Five years made all the difference.

Five years ago the Galra Empire, mankind’s first recorded contact with alien life, attacked with an invasion force of three battleships. As you’d expect, humanity fought, and like in every military sci-fi movie, despite the overwhelming difference in technology, we as a population won against the alien menace with our combined forces and sent the purple bastards home.

However this still came at a great cost.

We may have defeated one battleship and gravely damaged the other two, but in doing so the human race had expended nearly two-thirds of its total military force; ships, fuels, WMDs and human lives all used up to take down one simple cruiser.

Said Galra cruiser was now under human control, and all the brightest minds on the planet did their best to find ways to use whatever technology they could scrap and reverse engineer to further advance mankind’s own arsenal.

In doing so they found one terribly cruel truth.

The so-called invasion force weren’t composed of three warships.

They were all measly scouting vessels. 

There were more of them.

And humankind had no idea when they’d return.

Alone, planet Earth had no chance of surviving a second Galra Invasion.

But if the threat came from the sky, help must also come from the same place.

Two years after the First Galra Invasion and of bitter fighting and fear of the starry sky, humanity was once again given a reason to look up at it with hope.

Hope came in the form of the Castle of Lions, the flagship of the Galra Resistance, and added white to a sky that majority of humanity had already associated with Galra black and purple.

At first humanity’s forces were on high alert when the Castle landed near the HQ in Texas, USA. Instead of a war machine, the Galaxy Garrison received humanity’s first glimmer of hope: Princess Allura of Altea, leader of the Galra Resistance.

More accurately referred to as the Goddess of Victory on a Thousand Worlds.

Her skills in diplomacy allowed for the smooth assimilation of Earth (or as the rest of the galaxy so fondly called it, _The Solaris System_ ) as a member of the Interplanetary Galra Resistance.

The planet rejoiced.

The Galaxy Garrison thrived.

Humanity still had a fighting chance.

.

.

.

It was only after the celebration that the Princess revealed that Earth had been the first primitive planet to have actually fought against the Galra and _won_.

* * *

 

**THE FOLLOWING MISSION REPORT IS CLASSIFIED**

**ONLY OPEN UNDER PERMISSION OF LIEUTENANT GENERAL MITCH IVERSON OR OF RANK ABOVE LIEUTENANT COLONEL**

 

 **MISSION REPORT FOR** **OPERATION: GLADIATOR**

**OBJECTIVE: RECONNAISSANCE OF SHIPWRECKED GALRA SHIP IN XXXXX**

**PROPONENTS**

**CMDR. SAMUEL HOLT –** OPERATION LEADER

 **MATHHEW HOLT** – HEAD ENGINEER FOR ALIEN TECHNOLOGY RECONNAISSANCE AND CO-PILOT

 **COL. TAKASHI SHIROGANE** – PILOT AND CO-STRATEGIST 

 **1 st LT. SVEN HOLGERSSON  ** 

**2 nd LT. VLADLEN TERENTI **

**SGT. LI SIARL**

 

**MISSION SUMMARY**

 

 

 **1800 –** UNIT DEPLOYMENT FROM HQ TO TARGET AREA

 **1900 –** UNIT ARRIVAL, BIVOUAC SET UP WITHIN 500 METER RADIUS OF TARGET

 **1945 –** PRIMARY RECONNAISSANCE OF TARGET

 **1955** – DEPLOYMENT OF STRIKE FORCE INTO GALRA SHIP

 **2030** – RECOVERY OF ABANDONED GALRA TECHNOLOGY

 **2040** – START OF DATA TRANSFER FROM SHIP’S MAIN DATABASE TO GARRISSON HQ BY LT. HOLT 

 **2045** – UNLOADING OF RECOVERED TECHNOLOGY FROM SHIP TO TEMPORARY BASE BY 1st LT. HOLGERSSON, 2nd LT. TERENTI AND SGT. SIARL

 **2055** – DATA TRANSMISSION COMPLETE

 **2100** – TRANSMISSION DISRUPTION

 **2103** – SOS SIGNAL SENT BY CMDR. HOLT. MISSION COMPROMISED. GALRA SENTRIES DISCOVERED OUTSIDE SHIP'S BRIDGE. REQUEST FOR BACK UP. 

 **2105** – CALL FOR MAN DOWN

 **2107** – CALL FOR MAN DOWN 

 **2110** – ARRIVAL OF REINFORCEMENTS 1st LT. HOLGERSSON, 2nd LT. TERENTI AND SGT. SIARL   

 **2111 –** CALL FOR MAN DOWN

 **2111** – CALL FOR MAN DOWN

 **2112** – CALL FOR MAN DOWN

 **2115** – UNFORESEEN LAUNCH OF GALRA ESCAPE POD

 **2120** – ARRIVAL OF EXTRACTION UNIT

 **2125** – UNLOADING OF SALVAGED TECHNOLOGY AND BODY COUNT

 **2130** – RETURN TO HQ   

 

**FINDINGS**

DATA TRANSMISSION CONTAINS BLUEPRINTS FOR ALIEN MILITIA AND SPACECRAFT

CRASHED SHIP DISCOVERED TO BE SCOUTING VESSEL

ALIEN TECHNOLOGY CURRENTLY UNDER CUSTODY OF GALAXY GARRISON WEAPONS DEVELOPMENT DEPARTMENT

 

**CASUALTIES**

LT. COL. TAKASHI SHIROGANE SEVERELY INJURED IN ACTION; DISMISSAL INCONCLUSIVE

LT. MATTHEW HOLT SEVERELY INJURED IN ACTION; DUE FOR HONORABLE DISCHARGE

1st LT. SVEN HOLGERSSON KILLED IN ACTION; BODY RETRIEVED   

2nd LT. VLADLEN TERENTI KILLED IN ACTION; BODY RETRIEVED

SGT. LI SIARL KILLED IN ACTION; BODY RETRIEVED

CMDR. SAMUEL HOLT KILLED IN ACTION; BODY NOT FOUND

 

**END OF MISSION REPORT**

**DISPOSE AFTER YEAR XXXX**

* * *

 

Ten minutes.

That was all the time she had.

The longest she managed to program, at least.

For five minutes the Galaxy Garrison’s hallway surveillance cameras would loop archive footage of an empty hallway and it would take another five for the guard in charge to realize something was wrong.

Ten minutes in total.

She had exactly that amount of time to sneak into the building’s premises, hack into a high commanding officer’s office lock and personal computer and get the evidence needed to prove that her brother’s words were right.

She was to commit high treason and run the risk of getting killed then slip out unnoticed.

All in the span of ten minutes.

This should be fun.

Fingers were impatient as they frantically danced over her keyboard.

And finally she hit ENTER.

The green hypertext over the black background was soon replaced with glowing numbers as it flashed on her screen.

**10:00**

**9:59**

**9:58**

Without another thought she shut her laptop closed, yanked out all the connected wires and shoved everything into her knapsack.

And then she started running.

Entering the Garrison premises was child’s play.

The real was problem was entering in secret and leaving in secret. 

As soon as the glass doors closed behind her, the floor plan she had spent countless nights memorizing flashed itself in her mind.

Turn a left at the third corridor in the main hallway.

Turn right to avoid the Officer’s Faculty and Pantry.

She was merely a blur in the hallways, nothing but silent movement as she made her way through the empty halls. Never in her life did she ever think that she would thank Gym Class for all the mandatory sprint exercises.  

Her heart thrummed against her chest from the effort nonetheless, her breath labored and airy against the harsh silence of the halls.

 _The next turn is here_ , she thought as she slowed down and prepared to make her turn. 

Only to fling herself backwards at the unexpected sight of two commanding officers in the middle of doing rounds.

Forget thrumming against her chest.

Her heart might as well just jump out her ribs and sprint the other direction without her as she pressed herself against the wall, hoping and praying they wouldn’t turn.

She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.

Then waited a beat for the footsteps and voices to fade away.

Two.

Three.

Silence.

Katie took the moment to catch the breath she hadn’t even realized she had already lost.

One breath.

Two.

And then she sprinted again.

Gym class can go screw itself.

Now she ran with a speed she didn’t even think she was physically capable of.

In all her movement she spared a glance at her watch.

**7:48**

**7:47**

**7:46**

She wasn’t making very good time.

The floor plan presented itself in her head once more.

Her feet were ever the quicker to follow.

Straight down this corridor then turn right at the second intersection.

Lieutenant General Iverson’s Office was the door at the end of the hall.

She skidded to a stop to grab the handheld and the screwdriver from her backpack.

Without missing a beat she opened the control panel and hooked up her handheld to the wiring. Set in the right controls to start the encryption.

**10%**

**15%**

**27%**

Seconds stretched on for eternities. The most she could do was impatiently tap her fingers against the console and wait for the loading bar to be full.

**36%**

**41%**

**49%**

_Come on._

**52%**

**64%**

**71%**

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._

**78%**

**84%**

**92%**

**98%**

**100%**

**DOOR UNLOCKED**

The door slid open with a loud hiss.

She didn’t have time to wince at the noise as she hurriedly disconnected her handheld, closed the panel, shoved everything back into her bag and stormed inside.

Brown eyes scanned around for the General’s personal computer as the door closed behind her with another hiss.   

She sprinted to the unit as soon as she found it without another thought.

Paranoia lead to another cursory glance to her watch.

**6:01**

**6:00**

**5:59**

_Shit_.

She didn’t have much time.

Her movements were mechanical as she broke into the system, fingers quick to surpass firewalls and identity checks, encrypting various passwords and false identification numbers until finally, _finally_ she got into the mission reports.

She found the folder entitled OPERATION GLADIATOR at the very bottom.

Without wasting another second she clicked on it.

 _Preparations. Mission Reports. Autopsies. Proponent Identities._  

One particular folder caught her eye.

 _Transmission Feeds_.

She plugged in her hard drive as the feed loaded.

The data was quick to transfer.

And then she skipped the time bar straight into the middle.

**_Man down! I repeat, we have a man down! We are in need of back-up, now!_ **

Coupled alongside the unfamiliar voice was one she knew all too well.

But it didn’t speak.

Instead it only let out a gut-wrenching cry of pain.

 _Matt._  

There were some thuds, and some static.

For a second she thought the feed ended there until suddenly-

**_-mander Holt has been compromised. I repeat, Commander Holt has been abducted! The Galra had taken him along with the-_ **

From there the voice cut off. But that didn’t mean the recording did.

And then she heard it.

Her father’s voice.

He was screaming, but he was still alive.

Dad was alive.

He may have been kidnapped but he was alive.

Matt was _right_.

.

.

.  

And the Garrison had all but lied to her mother’s face _._

.

.

.

The lights in the dark room suddenly turned on.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

 _Shit_.

Katie made the quick move of yanking the USB out of the port but it was already too late. Instead she only turned to the sight of Lieutenant General Mitch Iverson as he barked for security and stormed into his office.

“ _You_?” Iverson was practically fuming at the sight of her but Katie was not afraid.

She glared back.

“You said my father was killed in action and his body was never found. I reviewed the audio feeds and there was no evidence of his death anywhere!”

“Those feeds are classified information!” he barked as security entered. The guards wasted no time; one immediately grabbed her by both arms while the other seized her backpack.

Katie struggled to pull away from their grasp to no avail.

“Where’s my father?!”

The question was ignored.

“I could charge you with high treason for this.” Iverson started as he walked away. The sentries were quick to follow behind him, dragging Katie along with them.

“Ten years imprisonment, to be exact.” He stopped walking when they reached the hallway. “However your _familial background_ grants you special considerations.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”   

“It means that you will not be sentenced to imprisonment.” He waved a hand. “Kindly escort Miss Holt off the premises. Tomorrow I’ll file in that she is hereby banned from Garrison grounds.”

“You can’t keep me out!” Katie screamed, yanking at her captor’s grasp with whatever strength she had. “I’ll find the truth, I’ll never stop!”

Her cries were left ignored as the guards started walking her towards the exit. Iverson didn’t even so much as spare her a second glance.

She kept her gaze on the carpeted floor as she was being dragged away.

She had worked so hard, put so much effort into her investigation to prove that her brother was right.

She had succeeded. Barely, but it was still a success.

Matt was right.

Their father was alive.

Her search was not yet over.

Resolution filled her veins and puffed up in her chest. She defiantly lifted her chin back up.

She will not be so easily defeated.

Even if she was being dragged off the premises.

Suddenly she spotted a peculiar shock of white at the entrance as she neared the main lobby.

Katie stared, only out of genuine curiosity at the strange hair color. The man it belonged to had his back turned to her, shifting ever so lightly as he signed in with the front counter and bantered with the receptionist and neighboring guards. She turned her glance downwards. Curiosity was soon replaced with concern at the sight of his right arm.

Or rather, the lack thereof.

Where a limb should be, only an empty sleeve hung limply by his side, swooshing with every little move he made. Upon further inspection, he seemed to have been struggling with signing, and she figured he lost his dominant hand.

They were the same, Katie mused.

They both lost something important in this godforsaken war.

.

.

.

But at least she was getting what she lost back.

.

.

.

What about him, though?

Will the military provide him provisions? Will he retire? Or will he just be used for another military sob story to get more funds?  

Katie didn’t realize she was still staring until she neared the doors.

He must’ve noticed her gaze on him too, what she guessed to be military instincts kicking in as he turned around.

.

.

.

He looked nothing but tired, judging by the dark circles that resided under his eyes.

.

.

.

And then his eyes widened, almost in what Katie could’ve deduced to be in recognition.

.

.

.

Katie’s breath lodged in her throat.

.

.

.

Their gazes met for the briefest of seconds.

.

.

.

He opened his mouth, as if ready to say something to her.

.

.

.

And then she was already outside the Garrison’s main building. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments down below! If you got any questions about my headcanons for this AU, or if you've got your own HCs, feel free to hit me up on hearmyvoiceoftreason.tumblr.com or comment down below! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


End file.
